overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers In YGGDRASIL there were over 6000 different spells that players could learn. The normal amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300, however Ainz used his special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn 718 different spells. Though his class and abilities are not suitable for PVP, Ainz Ooal Gown was a PVP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, so he's well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed him to win against players optimized in PVP many times. 'Overlord Bonus Abilities' * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz created Eyeball Corpse and Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz uses his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz created Wraith, Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event * Desperation Aura V: Has a chance of causing instant death. * Desperation Aura Ⅰ: Has a chance of causing fear. Included in Desperation Aura V. * Electric, Poison, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision :See Through'.'' * '''Thrusting Weapon Resistance V 'Basic Undead Race Traits' * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * NecromancyResistance * Physical PenaltyResistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ 'Over Rank Magics' While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Over Rank Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without paying any MP. The number you could learn is one for each level. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day, however beyond level 70, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Over Rank magic 4 times. Further more it has a weakness that it could not be activated consecutively. Firstly, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic chanter will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Over Rank Magic has a cooldown time for whole party members. * Creation: Changes field effect. * Falldown: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * La Shub-Niggurath: Spell only used in web version. Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90. "Dark Young", number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total level of sacrifices. * Wish upon a star: Consumes caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz used this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item * Anti-Life Cocoon * Astral Smite : Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. Also counts against beings who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: 10th-Tier spell. Reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Call Greater Thunder ''': Summons Large thunder bolts that are fused by multiple strands of lightning. * '''Charm Person * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Greater Item * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, also used to widen AOE. * Dragonic Power * Delay Teleportation ''': Spell that slows teleportation down,which is effective against Greater Teleportation. * '''Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine : A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explode Mine * Explosion * False Data: Life ''': Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * '''Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is Ainz's favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom ''':A spiraling black ball of super gravity. * '''Greater 'Break Item' * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns with black flames * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of target * Manteau of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly * Message * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Warrior: Becomes a level 100 warrior. Cannot use magic during duration. * Reality Slash:'''10th-Tier spell. Top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break' * '''See through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Time stop * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. Special Skill * The goal of all life is death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse class which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class let's the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. This spell delays other instant death type spells for 12 seconds, but allows them to ignore any types of resistance - even invalid. Ainz used this spell with Widen Cry of the Banshee, and it killed everything in 200m. Cooldown of this spell is 100 hours. To resist the effect of this spell, one must revive by using either an item or skill before 12 seconds pass. Other Passives * Absolute Flame Resistance 'Summons' * Death Knight * Overlord Wiseman * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Jack the Ripper * Corpse Collector * Wraith * Bone Vulture * Eyeball Corpses Main Equipment *'10 Rings' class: Each imbued with a different power. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown ''class artifact: Allows user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** '''Shooting Star 'class artifact: Allows user to activate over-class magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows user to revive with little loss of exp. ** Ring that protects user from detection. ** Ring that protects user from behavior disturbance. *'Boots 'class: *'Circlet 'class: *'Cloak 'class: Chaotic Aura Effect causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. *'Gauntlet' [Divine class: *'Necklace' [Divine class]: *'Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown 'Weapon: Spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held, Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. This staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of artifact and relics level. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection. one can display its immense power. The guild of Ainz Ooal Gown spent tremendous perseverance and time to complete the entire collection. In fact, one member of the guild wanted to give up on the idea during the collection. It became the symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown. Dark Warrior Equipment *'Black Belt' *'Black Widow Spider Clothes' *'Crown of Mental Barriers' *'Haste Boots' *'Járngreipr': A common item that improves the user's strength. Used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. *'Nemean Lion' *'Sure Hit Glasses' Other Equipment * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those who logged in during Christmas Eve between 7AM and 10PM and played for over two hours. It is useless in battle, providing no special effects. * Full Body Metal Armor: This armor is created for his Adventurer persona by the spell High Level Item Creation and has many requirements, it's hardness is compared to Adamantium. * Two Handed Sword: Also created by High Level Item Creation for his Adventurer Persona, likes to wield one in each hand. Because he creates them he can throw them and make a new sword appear. Consumable Items *'Minor Healing Potion' Category:Spells and Skills